This grant is for the operation of a 16-bed general clinical research center. The principal areas of study are: 1. 24-hour blood hormone profiles in normal individuals and in breast cancer, prostrate cancer, coronary heart disease, and obesity. 2. Experimental cancer chemotherapy. 3. Psychoendocrine correlations in anorexia nervosa and bulimia. 4. Neuroendocrine biorhythms. 5. Sleep-wake disorders, particularly the hypersomnia-sleep apnea syndrome. 6. Metabolism of cholesterol and bile acids. 7. The sudden infant death syndrome.